It is a common occurrence in airplanes for passengers to stand and wait outside airplane's lavatories for long periods of time. This practice is common in long distance international flights where most passengers need to use the lavatory at one time or another. This is especially problematic in the morning hours when many passengers need to use lavatory at the same time. Many passengers find standing outside a lavatory to be an unpleasant and embarrassing experience. This is especially true for female passengers and young children. It is problematic for children as they are not accustomed to standing and waiting for long periods to use the lavatory. In addition, passengers standing outside a lavatory cause inconvenience to passengers occupying seats that are in close proximity to the lavatory. This practice invades the privacy and personal space of these passengers. Sometimes, passengers standing outside a lavatory engage in loud conversations, which is very disturbing to the passengers occupying seats in proximity to the lavatory. Sometimes, passengers waiting outside a lavatory block the view of television screen for passenger sitting behind them. On occasion, arguments and even fights occur among passengers over the issue of who is first in line to use a lavatory. This truly is an uncivilized way to use lavatory in a technologically advanced machine such as an airplane. As a result, seats close to the lavatories are undesired and are often shunned by passengers at the time of seat allocation. At times, when a large number of passengers stand and wait outside a lavatory, it becomes a safety issue on two accounts; 1) passengers do not have seat belts on during this time and are hence vulnerable to falling and sustaining injuries in case of turbulence; and 2) if a large number of passengers stand on one side of the airplane, there is a potential for causing unequal distribution of weight and consequently endanger the stability of the airplane.